gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest : Pirates Take A Stand
To get this quest, visit Jack Sparrow. ( NOTE - You must be lvl 25 or up for this quest ) Jack Sparrow is recruiting Pirates to unite in an epic battle against Jolly Roger, but he needs you to help recruit the most notorious pirates, for he is busy getting Tortuga ready to be their hq. *﻿Visit Jack Sparrow. ( Talk to Jack Sparrow about his plan ). Reward - 10 rep. Chapter 1 : The Search You must search for Pirate Captains to help Jack Sparrow in his unite against Jolly Roger Richard Goldvane Richard Goldvane must be found. Jack Sparrow has requested all Pirate captains to be recruited. Find help in locating Goldvane. *Visit Jamie Hookroberts in his pig farm on Tortuga. ( Jamie is a former crew member on Richard's Crew, and will know where to start on locating him. ) - Reward - 50 rep "Aye, i was a good friend o' Richard's. However, some of his.. 'Adventures' brew a little.. dangerous, savvy? I'm a pig farmer, what did you expect, a grand warrior of the British Navy? A notorious fighter known throughout the Caribbean for escaping and breaking the rules, better yet actually ever fighting anyone? No! Im just a fat guy who eats too much chicken and puts pigs on the market. But if you want information about.. 'Richie Rich',.. id go over there to the Francis Brigade Museum. He's allies with the Brigade, and they outta know something." - Jamie Hookroberts. *Visit the Francis Brigade Mueseum on Tortuga, and talk to the owner, Jeffrey Blasthawk. Reward -100 rep. "So.. you wanna know about Richard, eh? Well.. i need some help. You see, after getting Leon's hat, as well as other famous dead or captured EITC Soldier's hats, we want.. eh.. let's say... more. And Billy Hullbatten has a hat said to be somewhere on Kingshesd. Go there, and find it for me, and ill help you with this Goldvane guy." The Hunt For Hullbatten's Hat. *Visit an EITC Official on Kingshead for more information on Billy Hullbatten's hat. Reward - 50 rep."Yeah we know of that hat. About 3 months ago a fellow came by and wanted it. He payed a nice gold bribe for us to help him find it. We found it, alright. He took it, and left. Never mentioned his name. But uh.. dont think your going anywhere, sir. You match the description of a wanted pirate. Heh.. take this Pirate Down!" - EITC Official. *Defeat the 5 attacking EITC Mercenaries on Kingshead. Reward - 100 rep. *Return to EITC Official. Reward - 10 rep. "Alright alright! I surrend.. -Unsheaths sword -. You may have defeated my guards, but you're no match for me, Pirate!" - EITC Official. *Defeat lvl 29 EITC Official boss. Reward - 100 rep. *Ask EITC Slave if he knows anything about the missing hat. Reward - 25 rep. "Uh.. the man said he was headed for an island by the name of.. Isla Crucioewios. Said he had the best house on the island. Or.. the best house location. Right near a waterfall. Never mentioned his name. Id start on that island though, if i were you." Isla Crucioewios #Visit Isla Crucioewios and find a map of the island. Reward - 50 rep. #Visit the Map Shop near the bridge to the sign that reads :' Tourist Attraction : Waterfall '. Reward - 100 rep. #Buy a map. Requires 20 gold. Reward - 10 rep, a mini-map. #Follow the map to the Waterfall. "It's a gold coin to see the waterfall, Mate. If ye be wanting to rent a cabin, you must also pay for the cabin." - Man. #Bride the man 1 gold. Reward - 30 rep, access to the Waterfall area. #Search for the house near the Waterfall. #Talk to Crunchy Buttery Popcorn. "Wait... you mean THIS hat? I know who you are! Your with that Museum that keeps invading my property! Leave now! I will NEVER hand over the hat to you!" Reward - 100 rep. #Defeat Popcorn Boss : Crunchy Buttery Popcorn. LvL 30 Boss. Reward - 150 rep. #Take the hat. Now that you have the hat, you may leave the Island. *Return to Jeffrey Blasthawk. Give him the hat. Reward - 500 rep. "At last! We have sent numberous bountyhunters on this job. We expected you to be dead. Thank you so much! And the Goldvane guy. Well.. I heard he was actually heading here, to Tortuga! Not sure where, but you best start at Joey's Slowies, Slowly cooked meat with rum and soda. They seem to know the most about him." Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO